Metal Gear Fantasy
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: "Damn you to hell, Sundowner!" "What's your name, Sir?" "I am Lightning. The rain transformed." "No! No more! I won't kill; not anymore!" "I think it's time for Jack... TO LET IT RIP!" A strange turn of events sends Raiden tumbling into the world of Gaia. Will AVALANCHE help him return, or will they see the cyborg as a threat? Rated T for swearing, gore, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so after seeing the Metal Gear Rising game in a shop in Germany, I watched a walkthrough on YouTube. Let's just say, I want that game more than anything in the world at the moment. Unfortunately, I am currently unable to download the demo, due to my PS3's lack of storage, mostly taking up by my Disgaea 4, Devil May Cry, and Final Fantasy XIII files.**

**Anyway, as an apology to not uploading any chapters for Reunited in Blue, I am posting this Final Fantasy VII and Metal Gear Rising crossover, a product of my Summer vacation boredom. Hopefully, this can satisfy your minds while I attempt to write the next chapter of my famous fanfic. On the other hand, I most likely will never finish this fic. Also, since I do not own the game, I possess very little knowledge on the MGR storyline; forgive me for the many mistakes I will make.**

**I do not own Metal Gear Rising or Final Fantasy VII**

**Enjoy.**

**~MGF~**

"Damn you to hell, Sundowner!" I yelled, clashing lethal weapon against lethal weapon as I charged, attempting to throw off his guard and land a hit.

Rain poured down on the ground we fought, dark clouds creating a dome of evaporated water around the area. Cyborg gears, chains, and parts, working overtime to block, parry, and attack. My opponent laughed, pushing me back.

"What's the matter, Jack? I thought you were better than this!" A swing of the arm, and a harsh blow landing on my raised blade, pushing me back even further.

The process was repeated as lighting began to fall from the sky, striking the air like a whip.

I was on the edge now; the only thing preventing me from falling was the firm planting of my feet against the small ridge.

The sound of a sword grinding against metal filled my ears as Sundowner knocked my blade from my grasp, the blade about to fall off the platform.

Without my weapon, Sundowner swung the blade in a horizontal line aimed straight for my neck. Everything that happened next seemed a blur.

I bent back, his machete-like weapon clipping the metal of my lower jaw. **(I am aware that the jaw is probably a guard of some sort, but I want to make him more of a 'cyborg' than human. I mean, it looks like it's screwed into his flipping bone!)**

Using the momentum of my fall, I jumped over my enemy. Once I landed, my feet carried me to the other side of the platform where my blade was about to disappear from view.

I caught at the last second, twirling around to block a fully charged attack that would have surely cut me in half.

Although I had blocked the attack, it was strong enough to throw me back; over the edge.

I could see the sky now, and my artificial sight was going crazy. I could barely hear the shouts of Boris's voice over the rain, when everything went black.

Well, shit.

**~MGF~**

**And that's the end of the chapter!**

**What do ya think? It's funny; originally, I was going to write a Familiar of Zero and Metal Gear Rising crossover, but then I realized that I only know the basic storyline of FoZ from other crossovers, so I decided it would be too hard and made this one instead. At least I know what happens throughout the Final Fantasy VII storyline. Besides, this fanfic is taking place during the Advent Children movie, which I have watched, so it makes this much easier to write.**

**TO ALL THOSE READING REUINITED IN BLUE!**

**The reason I haven't uploaded another chapter is because, my thought process is different depending if I'm writing the chapter on a computer, or in a notebook. You see, I already have written the 12****th**** chapter in a note book, but I don't have a chapter 11, and I wrote chapter 10 on the computer, so I'm at a standstill.**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed, and hopefully I'll get another chapter posted today.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, another chapter of Metal Gear Fantasy!**

**A Recap: Raiden is battling Sundowner when he is tossed over the edge, falling to the ground below. Long before he landed, his vision blacked out and he knew nothing more.**

**Now, to all those that are fans of the Metal Gear Rising, please don't get mad at me, but I'm going to be changing Raiden quite a bit. Well, at least I think I'll be changing him. His body will be mostly composed of cyborg parts and it's much easier for him to snap. The reason for this is because the plot I am creating requires both Raiden and 'Jack the Ripper'. Also, his pain 'inhibiters', or whatever they are called, are still shut off.**

**Enjoy!**

**~MGF~**

SYSTEM REBOOT_

CHECKING ALL SYSTEMS_

LIMB FUNCTIONS-30%_

SPEECH-50%_

MEMORY DATA-100%_

SCANNING SURROUNDINGS_

SCANNING COMPLETE-UNKNOWN AREA_

ACTIVATING EYE_

I groaned as the lens opened, the optic camera scanning the light colors of the sky and breaking them down into codes of 0's and 1's, allowing my modified brain to decipher the image. I tensed.

The sky was to dull and gray to be that of the area I was just present in.

From the data gathered by the rebooting of my system, I was currently lying on my back, my weapon missing, and plain stone walls on either side of me.

Presumably an alleyway.

I placed my arms beneath me, forcing my back to arch upward as I stretched my arms, lifting the upper part of my body off the dirt I found myself resting upon.

Using my new perspective of the area, I could see a main street were people walked in both directions; some in a hurry, others with children, and a selected few wielding swords or guns.

The street appeared to be lined on both sides by shops, and the one right across from me was titled: Seventh Haven.

Looks like some sort of bar.

Twisting my head, I looked behind me, noticing that the alleyway opened up to another road with the same set up.

"Excuse me, Mister. Are you alright?"

My gaze locked with those of a small girl as I looked back forward.

She appeared to be at the age of 6, gowned in a simple white-knitted sleeveless shirt with a tall collar and a white skirt that ending just below her knees. Her shaded brown hair was pulled back in a braided ponytail and a red bow sat atop her head, long bangs falling short just above curious light colored orbs.

In small hands that were currently held behind her was a wreath of blue flowers.

I let out a small chuckle.

"I've felt better, but I'll live." I replied, flexing my hand and making sure all systems were running. It appeared that my limbs were highly unstable at the moment; big movements such as walking, let alone engaging in combat, were not recommended.

I could see the small girl gazing at me with un-concealed awe, and I smirked, raising my head. She seemed to snap out of her daze then, her eyes concerned.

"Are you hurt, Mister? I can get Tifa and Cloud so they can help you." She offered.

I frowned; my mind processing the offer.

According to the earlier scan, I was not currently in an area were cyborgs are common. Therefore, it might prove dangerous to reveal my existence to anyone besides her. I shook my head slightly, hearing the metal parts of my neck click and slide into certain positions to mimic human movement.

"I believe it would be best if no one knew I was here." She made a small 'oh' sound before falling silent and shuffling her feet. Suddenly, she perked up.

"I'm sorry! I never told you my name. My name is Marlene; nice to meet you, Mister!" She smiled lightly.

The smile was returned.

"Nice to meet you too, Marlene; My name is Raiden." She giggled, sitting down on the ground next to me.

"Mister Raiden, why are you on the ground?" I sighed; in truth, I didn't know the reason myself.

After I had fallen, everything had gone black; I had no idea how I had got here.

"Honestly, I have no clue. As for why I haven't gotten up to leave, is because I am incapable of movement at the time."

Marlene crossed her arms, the flower wreath forgotten. She seemed to be in deep thought, something normal 6-year old girls without experience wouldn't be capable of. Yet this girl seemed to be more mature than her physical form revealed.

"Well, if that's the case, you should come with me! Cloud knows a man named Reeve, who might be able to help you! And Tifa is a great healer; she could get you walking again!" She smiled again, obviously expecting me to agree.

Although I didn't like the idea of others knowing I was here, there really was much I could do in my current state. I let out another tired sigh, pushing myself away from the center of the alley to where I could lean against the wall.

"Fine."

Marlene cheered, running half-way out before skipping back.

I looked up only for my scanners vision to be filled with blue petals.

"What the-?"

She laughed, moving the wreath so that it didn't slip over my eye again.

"Wait right here, ok?" Without waiting for a reply, she dashed off, leaving me in a stunned silence.

I sat there, gears and streams of data trying to process the event. I laughed, something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Kids."

**~MGF~**

**And that's the end of the chapter, folks!**

**What do ya think? Good? Bad? Any tips for a better experience? There's a lot of dialogue, but what else could I do?**

**Well, leave a comment, tips, or send me a PM!**

**Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I present to you: Metal Gear Fantasy, chapter 3!**

**Sorry it's so short; on another note, Im just going to cut to the chase and let you read.**

**Enjoy**

**~MGF~**

**Tifa**

I paced back and forth in worry, oblivious to Cloud's concerned gaze on my moving form.

I was worried; Marlene was still missing, and darkness had begun to cloak the land in its shadow.

Eventually, Cloud must have gotten tired of my pacing and spoke from his place against the wall.

"If you're so worried, let's go." I raised my head, having barely heard his words. He sighed before gesturing to the door.

I sent him a silent agreement, grabbing the doorknob.

The door flung open just as the action was completed, causing me to jump back in shock.

"Marlene!" I knelt down and enveloped the young brunette in a hug, my mind finally at ease. When I pulled back, my gaze was fixed with curiosity and concern.

"And were where you at this time of day?" She shuffled slightly, her eyes revealing worry.

"I made a flower wreath for you, but I gave it to another person. He can't walk; he needs help!" She said, clasping her small hands behind her back.

I narrowed my eyes in thought, even more worried. Who was she talking about? It could have been someone dangerous, someone who could have hurt her.

Marlene, somehow understanding what I was thinking, pouted and stomped the floor.

"Mister Raiden is a nice man; he wouldn't hurt me!" She whined, running out the door.

"Marle-dammit! Cloud, let's go." He merely nodded his head, making his way outside.

I followed him only after making sure I had a Cure on me, along with a few defensive spells, just in case.

You better be right about this man, Marlene.

**MGF**

**Ta da!**

**Another chapter has been completed, dear readers!**

**I hope you enjoyed, and as always:**

**Leave a review!**

**Shows over, Folks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to another chapter of Metal Gear Fantasy! I'm sorry for the previous chapters for being so short; I barely have any ideas to continue this story, but because you readers are leaving such nice comments, I will do my best to continue.**

**Feel free to leave any plot ideas in the comments, and I'll gladly take them into consideration.**

**Without further delay, chapter 4!**

**MGF**

I wonder where that little girl went.

The sun had begun to disappear from view and its rays turning a deep, warm orange, signaling the late afternoon.

Dark, stormy clouds had also passed overhead, the distant booms of thunder signaling a storm.

I hoped that I was long gone before it arrived.

The sounds of small feet hitting the ground brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up to see Marlene turning the corner, looking distressed. As she walked towards me, I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Tifa and Cloud think you might be a bad guy. They believe you could have hurt me." She huffed, crossing her arms in irritation.

I surprised her by laughing, a short, light hearted chuckle.

"Of course they'd be worried. I am a complete stranger to this area; they have every right to be worried, Marlene."

She pouted, shaking her head.

"Marlene!"

I looked to see two figures appear behind her; where these people Tifa and Cloud?

The long haired female shot me a glare and rushed to Marlene's side while the blue-eyed male merely acknowledged me with a nod of his head, leaning against the alley wall.

A quiet beep echoed in my head, signaling my systems slow recovery.

LIMB FUNCTIONS-50%_

SPEECH-70%_

I wasn't concerned about the speech; it only allowed me to understand and speak all existing languages.

With my limbs able to move to a certain extent, I attempted to stand, gaining the attention of the long haired woman worrying over the small girl.

Ignoring the look of suspicion I was getting from the woman, opting instead to focus on standing, digging the metal claws of my fingers in the stone wall to steady myself.

My arms were working just fine now, but my legs clearly still needed time to recover as I stumbled forward, barely catching a dip in the stone to prevent my fall.

"Mister Raiden, are you ok?"

Marlene dashed past the woman who I had reason to believe was Tifa, brushing aside the arm that attempted to hold her back.

I chuckled, gaining their attention once more.

"I'm fine, Marlene; just slightly unstable." I looked up to Tifa and Cloud.

"I'm assuming that you are Tifa and Cloud, correct?" Cloud nodded, while Tifa spoke up.

"Yes, we are. And who are you?"

I could hear a protective undertone to her voice; of course she'd be protective, I was a complete stranger that she had never seen before.

"My name is Raiden; nice to meet you."

Marlene ran back to Cloud, tugging on the single sleeve of his black attire.

"Cloud, Raiden is hurt; we have to help him." She persisted, looking at him with pleading eyes. The blond only gazed down at her before looking to me, clearly trying to think if I was a threat.

"Tifa, you have a Cure materia on you, right?" Tifa nodded her head, still wary.

A Cure materia? I've never heard of such a thing, but from the name itself, it sounded like some sort of healing device.

A healing device for humans.

I shook my head, leaning against the wall to put less strain on my legs.

"I'm afraid that won't work on me. Not anymore, at least."

Marlene focused her eyes on me in confusion, wondering why.

I smiled slightly before letting it drop, returning my gaze to Cloud.

"You wouldn't happen to know any mechanics, would you?" Cloud frowned, but nodded his head in confirmation of my question.

"May I ask why you need a mechanic more than a healer?" Tifa asked, immediately getting suspicious of my intentions. I mentally laughed.

If only they knew.

"For reasons I am unable to tell you, a mechanic would provide better services to me that a doctor." I knew this would only increase their distrust, but I had little to no other option. Either find a mechanic to help me or attempt to repair myself.

Besides, without the proper tools, the later was impossible.

Cloud sighed.

"I know a friend who is a mechanic; he should be able to help you."

I was about to say thank you when he cut me off.

"In exchange for helping you, you have to tell us why."

Ah, so there was a catch.

I thought for a moment, almost regretting the decision.

Oh well; beggars can't be choosers.

"Deal."

**MGF**

**And done!**

**What did you Readers think?**

**Good bad? Leave a comment or send a PM!**

**Also, do you think Cid should be the mechanic? Isn't he the only one? I only know bits of the original FFVII story and all of the Advent Children, so tell me!**

**Well, that's all!**

**Shows over, Folks!**


End file.
